Transfering to GA
by ShiroItou
Summary: Mikan and her friends transfer to GA. But what happens when they meet 'annoying' people? Will Mikan be able to get rid of her split personality and tell her secrets? Might not be good.
1. Character InfoPR

Hi character info below. Don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Mikan Sakura**

Age: 15

Info: She starts with a split personality that she can control- mostly ought to switch when angry. She is usually happy and clumsy so you can describe her as bubbly? Other side makes her more threatening than others due to how angry she feels. Has Nullification, S.C.E , Transportation, Telepathy and Intuition Alice. Never used Steal Alice since she was 8 and keeps it a secret. But, uses the Teleportation and Telepathy Alice if really lazy, bored, or will bring danger among a group. Friends with Hotaru Imai and Misaki Harada . Transfers into GA (Gakuen Alice/Alice Academy) with them. Special Ability class and starts as Double Star. Literally was living with Misaki.

**Natsume Hyuuga**

Age: 16

Info: Gets a lot of attention. Mostly from girls… so to put it bluntly he hates them. So lets list some things…; Ditches, skips and mostly is absent from class. Either that or he has a magna on his face. Has the Fire Alice and is in DA class and is special star. Friends with Ruka Nogi and Tsubasa Andou. Is rich. And well known.

**Hotaru Imai**

Age: 15

Info: Met Mikan Sakura by asking her to join a contest with her for yen when they were young and they've been together ever since. So she likes blackmailing by selling pictures of embarrassing moments of people. Has an invisible bag that only she can see so therefore she has the Invention Alice. Friends with Mikan Sakura and Misaki Harada. Starts as Double Star and is in Technical Class. Doesn't like attention.

**Ruka Nogi**

Age: 16

Info: Has Animal Pheromone Alice. Is actually nice to his fan girls and always carries a rabbit with him. Is the one who mostly gets blackmailed by Hotaru since he does the most embarrassing things when it comes to animals. She quotes, "I was passing by and I saw you so I took a picture since I was bored." Belongs to Somatic class and is a triple star. Friends with Natsume Hyuuga and Tsubasa Andou.

**Tsubasa Andou**

Age: 17

Info: Loves to annoy people by using his Shadow Manipulation Alice. (**A/N: That is his Alice right? Well who cares this is my story …**) Use to have fan girls but he used his Alice to make them go away so they gave up. Is in Special Ability Class and is a Double Star. Friends with (ugh you know who.)

**Misaki Harada**

Age: 16

Info: Is really annoyed with boys so if they come near her to ask her something of what she thinks is stupid here's what'll happen; uses her Doppelganger Alice, uses her physical abilities, hurts them until they go away. Is in Special Ability Class and starts as Double Star. Friends with you know who… shares her house with them.

* * *

_PROLUGUE TIME YAY_

Normal POV

Mikan Sakura was walking home with her 2 friends to her senpai, Misaki Harada, house. When they opened the door it was the same as always. Except for one thing. There was a note on the door inside. "Did your parents go away again?" Mikan asked. Misaki just ripped the note off with tape still hanging from it. She put it in front of them where they could all see.

_We have been watching you 3 and would like you to transfer to Alice Academy. We will be at your house tomorrow so be prepared. And if you say no you don't have a choice because we already talking to your school. _

"Stalkers." Hotaru said emotionlessly. "Lets go Hotaru I'm tired of doing the same thing!" Mikan pleaded. "Me to, I'm pretty annoyed that ever since I beat that boy up no one except you guys go near me." Misaki agreed. Hotaru said nothing. "Maybe you can find some ways to get money there." Mikan said convincingly. (There was nothing wrong with the word it showed.) "Fine."

Next day

"So where's the mystery note, sender, guy?" Mikan asked when they got inside Misaki's home. Just than they heard the door bust down. They walked and saw a man with blonde hair smiling for really no reason at all, and a few other people. "You girls must got my note." He said shooing them to the limo outside. "What's with the people in black?" Mikan said sweat dropping.

"Oh there here just in case you wanted to run," he stopped to point with her finger to Hotaru who was currently hand cuffed and was trying to get away from the black people since she changed her mind. "Like that." He finished. It took them 3 hours to get there. They went to the office to get there stuff and stuff like that. "Here's the map to the dormitories and the key to your dorms." The blonde said.

"You'll be sharing Mi-chan and Hotaru-chan." He said.

_Baka. _

"Don't call me that ever again." Hotaru said. "And Gay Teacher, your forgot to tell us your name." She said watching him clutch his stomach. "Call me Narumi-sensei. Well I got to go to the nurse. You will be among my class along with Mi-chan. Misaki-chan, you'll be in a different class so I'll show you tomorrow when class starts."

He said smiling while going to the nurse. The 3 walked to their dorms and started to unpack everything the black men carried for them that the girls packed.

* * *

Itou:How did you like it? Please R&R for me!


	2. Transfer Students

_Itou: Yah so sorry if it sucks :/_

**Normal POV**

Mikan woke up as soon as the alarm clock went off. She was too tired to say good morning to Hotaru. After 2 minutes she got hit by the Baka Gun v.290. "What was that for Hotaru!" She yelled.

Scratch that tried to yell. Being smart like Hotaru, she could read her lips. "You didn't say good morning to me, idiot." Hotaru said. "But I don't think you can. Anyway you have 40 minutes to get ready." She said sitting on the couch. Usually, she'd just leave.

Mikan went to the bathroom with the uniform and took a shower and whatever she did in the morning. Inside she was actually mad but didn't show it because how will she be able to say "Good Morning, everyone!" every day?

When she came out she was wearing a black hat with most hair tucked in it with a the strands the went to her shoulder out. Her hair was usually straight and half way down her back. But this time it was layered.

"What did you do to your hair?" Hotaru asked with 1% amusement in her voice. "I'm gonna try something different because of you." She mouthed. "If your gonna act the other way than be useful and find ways I can get money." She said heading out the door with her bags.

One full of books, one full of inventions.

If Mikan really tried, you could hear her whisper things. Like right now. "Hotaru, your so mean." Than followed out the door to class.

As they arrived Narumi caught them. "Hotaru-chan, Mi-chan, Good morning!" He said.

"Call me Hotaru and her Mikan or else. And she won't talk so you introduce us." She said with a slight colder voice.

"Okay come in when I give you the signal." Narumi twirled inside the classroom wearing a pink tutu out of no where. Whispers came up. "Okay please come in now." Narumi sang. Mikan and Hotaru walked in normally ignoring the stares/glares.

"This is Mikan Sakura and Hotaru Imai. Okay, Mikan you can sit near the window in the back of the class and Hotaru sit infront of her. Well since theres new students free period!" He said running out the door.

As soon as they sat down Hotaru started working on the new Baka Cannon and Mikan just slammed her head on the table to sleep. But a lot of people in the class came to the desk to ask questions or they glared. They weren't aware of who was next to them at all. Not even who they we sitting next to. Which was why they glared.

After 5 minutes of trying to get an answer from Mikan or Hotaru, Hotaru said, "We're never going to answer questions like that so you rather save your breath." It still kept going and they didn't realize Mikan was asleep by now and Hotaru was gonna try out the Baka Cannon she just finished.

Over 15 _"Bakas" _were heard. Over 10 "Ows" were heard. Over 5 "Thud/Thumps" were heard.

Than a certain someone came up to them. "_**AS SUMIRE SHOUDA, PRESIDENT OF THE RUKA|NATSUME FAN CLUB, I WILL NOT ALLOW THESE SLUTS TOO SIT NEXT TO THEM!" **_She screeched. Mikan opened her eyes when she heard someone stand up since she thought that Hotaru hit the class already.

Mikan, being tired, just sat up, walked behind her and pushed her in her seat and walked to Sumire's seat, sat down and thumped her head on the desk again and tried to go to sleep before saying something. "Shut up, don't you see I'm trying to sleep, especially you Permy." She said in a normal toned yet cold voice.

Sumire didn't hear it because she fainted being next to Natsume. Two girls walked up to Mikan. Again Mikan opened her eyes. "Hi that's Anna." "And that's Nonoko." Said the two girls pointing at each other.

"Didn't I just say I'm trying to sleep?" Mikan said in a small voice but still cold. "Well we were just wondering if we could ask you a question." Nonoko said. "Sure go ahead since you didn't call me a slut."

Mikan said standing straighter in the chair. "Wanna be friends?"

"Sure." Mikan replied in a normal tone but still whispering. "Anyway what's your alice?" Anna asked."

**Mikan POV** What's my alice... "Nullification." It was true. Anna didn't ask what my _alices _are. "What's that?" They asked together.

"I'll tell you at lunch just don't tell anybody. They don't have the right to know." I said before falling my head to the table. I saw they sweatdrop before I closed my eyes.

**Normal POV**

"Why can't I read there minds?" Someone said outloud. Hotaru looked at who said it. "Don't invade other people's things." Than she used him to test the new invention. Once it popped out the second time it shot while it kept shooting in the air. "That's not soppose to happen" She said before it hit him.

Again and again. It was made out of iron and bronze~. Than she realized the whole class was staring. "You just hit him!" "Aren't you going to help?" Almost everyone said.

"It's not like he has a concussion so shut up for the last time." Mikan said. She was in one of the

" =-= Don't disturb" Kind of moods.

They stayed quiet until it was time for lunch. When it was time for Jinno's class he was freaking out on the inside. He didn't notice the new students.

As soon as the bell rung everyone was running out of the classroom with the acception of 8 people.

Mikan was still asleep.

Hotaru was being nice and was gonna wake her up.

Natsume was asleep with a magna on his face.

Ruka was to busy with his bunny.

Anna and Nonoko are waiting for Mikan.

Sumire still on the floor since she fainted.

And the mind reader, Koko, was still on the floor. Hello. Iron, Bronze. Both hard.

* * *

Itou:Please R&R :D even if it bad


End file.
